In the past year, we have completed recruitment of all participants for the clinical protocol, Assessment of the Effects of A DPP-4-Specific Inhibitor (Sitagliptin/Januvia) on Immune Function in Healthy Individuals. The research study assays are ongoing. Data collection is complete for many of our assays, including plasma cytokine, microarray on whole blood RNA, flow cytometry on PBMCs. Flow cytometry data collected include Treg analysis and expression of CD26 on lymphocyte subsets. Data for the remaining immune assays including in vitro-stimulated cytokine levels and T cell activation will be completed soon.